Talk
by peridot-the-gem
Summary: Just a day in the life of Kate Marsh... And Victoria Chase. Warning: Light Chasemarsh ahead


**So I've noticed that Fanfiction(dot net is running low on some Chasemarsh.**

 **I'm gonna fix that.**

* * *

Kate Marsh...

Everyone knew her name. She spoke kind words, even to those who had hurt her in the past. She somehow juggles her homework, part time job, classes and different volunteer works and still gets everything done by the end of the day. She was still her shy self though. She rarely went out with friends, and when she did, they really only went out for tea and then go back to one of their dorms to study. It was always busy for her. Sometimes though, plans were cancelled, either it be rain, sickness or just a rain check. Sometimes she had those off days. Today was one of those days.

Today was well... Going to be eventful. Kate wandered through the Blackwell halls, her textbooks held close to her chest as her eyes were set on her locker. The buzzing noises of the students rushing from class to class were loud in Kate's ears and she smiled softly to herself, tucking a strand of stray hair behind her ear as she reached her locker. She turned the dial and the pad lock opened with a 'click', the door swinging open. She switched her textbooks and closed her locker door, only to see Victoria leaning up against the locker next to her. Kate jumped slightly, her eyes widening.

"Oh, um... Hey Victoria." Kate greeted awkwardly, clutching her books tighter. Victoria stared at her with an icy glare, as if she had something to say, but couldn't. She opened her mouth to speak but looked to her right, avoiding Kate's gaze. Kate tilted her head with curiosity and Victoria finally spat out what she wanted to say.

"I need your help." She muttered bitterly. Okay. Victoria Chase, queen bitch of the school was asking Kate for help? Especially after the events of last week? Well... Then again, she did apologize to Kate... Kate mulled it over before nodding slowly. She couldn't turn her down, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Okay, what do you need?" She asked, her voice raising so that she could talk over the crowd. Victoria looked back at her with a softer expression and her shoulders sagged slightly, rolling her eyes. Kate knew that look. It was a 'I can't believe I need help from this girl' kind of look. Victoria brushed her blonde bangs to the side again with her hand and she rolled her head to the side, opening her mouth again.

"I just need to copy some science notes, if you have them. I missed the past few classes, er... I was kind of sick." She then folded her arms over her chest. Kate bit her lower lip softly and her eyes wandered for a few moments before shrugging her shoulders.

"Sure... Swing by my room after school and you can copy them." Kate patted Victoria's shoulder before brushing past her, her shy smile widening after she got a little farther away from the blonde. She brushed her hair back behind her ear again and she sat down in her normal seat in the Photography class. Cool. Later her and Victoria might have a bonding session. Hm... Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Whatever. She already offered.

"Come in!" Kate called through the door as she heard a loud tapping on it. Kate was sitting on her bed, a large book in her hands. Her hair wasn't in her usual bun, instead, it was draping down her back and over her shoulders in a curly, blonde mess. Victoria strolled in, her eyes wandering the small room, taking in the unorganized room. She made a face and Kate rolled her eyes at her, leaning back as she closed the book. Victoria stared at her for a few minutes, her mouth open and green eyes wide with surprise. Kate tilted her head, raising an eyebrow at Victoria's expression. "Hm..?" She hummed, just loud enough for Victoria to hear.

"Oh... It's just." Victoria fumbled with the words as she sat down beside Kate. "I don't think I've seen you with your hair down." Both of Kate's eyebrows raised and she smiled. Now it was Kate's turn to examine Victoria. She was wearing more casual of clothing. Victoria had black boxy glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. Kate let out a small giggle and Victoria huffed.

"What?" Victoria snapped, scrunching her nose with a small frown.

"Well, I don't think anyone has seen you with glasses." Kate remarked. "They look nice." Victoria's gaze softened and a small, but noticeable smile tugged at her lips as she avoided Kate's gaze, her cheeks and ears turning a pastel pinkish color. Her green eyes stared at the ground before she cleared her throat, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Anyways, how about those notes?" She asked. Kate nodded and handed Victoria a notebook. It had all of her subjects in it and an index to show people which lesson was where in the neatly organized notebook. Victoria flipped through the pages and chuckled to herself. "At least something in your room is organized." She teased. She finally found the page and began to read through it, jotting down her notes into her own book. Kate watched Victoria contently, noticing how every once in a while she would switch her writing hands and whenever she didn't understand what was written down, she would scrunch up her nose, attempting to figure it out. Victoria looked up at Kate with her eyebrows drawn together in a kind of weirded out expression. "Okay, you're watching me, totally not creepy..." She shifted. Kate shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Sorry..." She laughed, an awkward air around her.

"Well..." Victoria closed both notebooks, handing Kate's back to her. "I guess that's it. Thanks Katie." She patted Kate on the shoulder before standing up. Kate bit her lower lip and then let out a small 'wait' grabbing Victoria's wrist.

"Hm?" Victoria raised an eyebrow, turning to face the shorter girl. Kate stood up and cleared her throat, avoiding eye contact as she opened her mouth.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go... I dunno. Get a coffee or something?" Kate asked. Victoria's eyes widened and a small smile appeared on her face as she nodded in agreement.

It was already 8:30 when they exited the cafe, the sun was slowly starting to go down and the buildings had a golden outline from the suns rays. Victoria glanced over at Kate, who now had her hair back up in her bun. She held a french vanilla in her hands and she smiled up at Victoria, her hazel eyes meeting hers. The two walked over to Victoria's car and Kate hopped into the passenger seat, buckling herself in as Victoria started the car. "So, we could head back to Blackwell, or we could drive somewhere else." Victoria glanced at Kate.

"Hm... We could drive over to the light house..." Kate suggested and Victoria smiled, nodding. The two sat in silence as they turned onto the street, the car growling softly as they made their way to their destination. Kate tapped her fingers on her knees and she tried to end the awkward silence. "Today was fun..." She said.

"All we did was copy down notes and go get coffee. Honestly, it was mediocre." Victoria replied.

"But we got to hang out at least..." Kate shrugged and Victoria's cheeks began to heat up again.

"Yeah. You're not as much of a buzzkill as I thought you might have been."

"Thanks. I guess." Kate raised an eyebrow. The car turned onto a dirt path and the car soon stopped in a parking lot. Victoria turned the keys and the cars growling stopped, leaving them in complete silence again. Victoria looked over at Kate and let out a small yawn.

"So, what did you want to do here?" She asked.

"Talk..." Kate replied simply. "I wanted to ask you some things..." She said. Kate's hazel eyes wandered around the car, taking in the scenery outside. What exactly did she want to talk about again? The apology? The week? She bit the inside of her mouth and opened it, staring directly into Victoria's eyes. "Did you mean it?" She asked, her eyebrows drawing together with curiosity.

"Mean what?" Victoria asked.

"That... Apology."

"Yes. Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Victoria's voice cracked slightly and Kate inhaled. "Kate, I really meant it... I don't know what I would've done with myself if Max wasn't there for you..." Her voice faltered and she put her hand on Kate's shoulder. "It was my dumb idea to tease you and-and not help you..." She breathed, tears now lining her eyes. "I with I could rewind time, because if I could, I would have stopped myself from making fun of you... I would have dragged your ass out of that club!" Victoria gritted her teeth and her eyebrows drew together. Kate subconsciously leaned forward and pressed her lips against Victoria's, bringing a hand to Victoria's cheek.

Victoria was taken aback by this and she just sat there motionless until Kate pulled away, her cheeks flushed pink and she brought an index finger up to where Kate had kissed her, still in shock.

"S-sorry." Kate stammered and avoided Victoria's gaze. She suddenly felt Victoria lean her forehead against Kate's, their noses just barely touching.

"Sorry for what?" Victoria asked softly.

"I don't know..."

* * *

 **And there you have it. A little one shot because this site doesn't have much chasemarsh. Actually... I don't really think there is any chasemarsh on here.**


End file.
